Little Secret
by Lhyn
Summary: Melihat orang yang kau sukai bersama orang lain. Bagaimana perasaanmu ?/"Yang ku sukai Hinata."/"Apa itu salah jika aku menyukai seseorang ?"/SasuSaku/DLDR/


**Little secret**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

" _Mou_ ~ Naruto !"

Suara teriakan dari arah pintu kelas pun terdengar. Pemuda bernama Naruto itu menatap kaget sosok yang kini berlari ke arahnya.

"S-Sakura- _chan_ ?"

Sakura berdiri di sisi kanan Naruto mengabaikan sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar di belakang tubuhnya. "Ayo kita ke atap. Aku membawa banyak bekal."

" _Gomen_ , Sakura- _chan_." Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah. " _Ano_ , aku ada janji dengan Hinata."

Naruto menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. "Lain kali yaa..." Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Sakura yang kini mematung menatap kepergiannya.

Di depan pintu kini ada sosok gadis cantik yang memiliki bola mata _Amethyst_. Bola mata itu bertemu pandang dengan _Emerald_ milik Sakura. Sekilas ia melempar senyum manis sebelum menghilang dari sana.

 _'Kenapa ?'_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mencengkram dadanya yang sesak. Ia berulang kali menghela nafas kasar. Mengeluarkan kekesalan dalam hatinya.

Meski ia tahu jawabannya tapi entah kenapa ia suka melakukan hal sia-sia seperti ini. Bahkan apa yang ia lakukan hanya akan menambah sakit di hatinya.

"Oi."

Seseorang merebut _bento_ darinya. Sakura berbalik menatap siapa yang berani merebut _bento_ -nya.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dengan mata _Onyx_ -nya yang tajam berdiri di belakangnya dengan _bento_ di tangannya.

Penampilannya berantakan dengan dua kancing teratas yang di buka menampilkan kaos merah yang kini ia pakai. Dasi merah yang tidak terpakai dengan benar. Juga blezer yang tidak rapi.

Pemuda berandalan-

"Kita pergi."

-Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer © Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre : Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura hanya diam memakan makan siangnya. Ia bahkan tidak begitu peduli pada sosok yang kini tidur di sampingnya. Dengan seenaknya menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia menatap langit yang begitu cerah. Musim panas yang menyebalkan. Lalu tatapannya turun ke bawah menatap dua orang yang berada jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sakura dapat melihat jelas interaksi mereka berdua. Begitu akrab dan mesra. Naruto dan Hinata. Mereka sepasang kekasih.

Lagi-lagi muncul perasaan kesal melihat senyum di wajah Hinata. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya lalu memakan makan siangnya dengan rakus.

"Kau bisa tersedak jika memakannya seperti itu."

Sakura melirik malas pada Sasuke yang kini sudah duduk tegak di sampingnya. "Apa pedulimu ?"

"Tentu saja aku peduli."

Sakura bergidik mendengar bisikan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Yang menyebalkan itu kau." Sasuke menarik pipi kiri Sakura membuat gadis itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Dasar cengeng."

"Sakit Uchiha !" Sakura menggerutu begitu Sasuke melepaskan pipinya. Ia sibuk mengelus pipinya yang kini mulai memerah.

"Cepat habiskan. Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai."

Sakura diam menatap gerak-gerik Sasuke yang akan meninggalkannya. "Kau tidak makan ?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang masih duduk dengan

 _bento_ di pangkuannya. "Melihatmu makan sudah membuatku kenyang."

Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke. Pemuda itu pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya. Kenapa pemuda itu bersikap seperti itu ?

"Sepertinya itu enak."

Sakura menatap sepasang kaki berbalut kaos kaki hitam yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tatapannya semakin ke atas dan menemukan Hinata yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ah, itu-"

Hinata mengambil duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura yang sepertinya tidak ada niatan melanjutkan makan siangnya. "Ada apa ?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menatap _bento_ -nya lalu kembali menatap ke arah Hinata. "Kau mau mencicipinya ?"

Hinata berbinar menatap Sakura. "Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata mengambil sumpit yang di ulurkan Hinata. Gadis itu mengambil tempura lalu melahapnya dalam sekali makan. "Enak !"

"Benarkah ?"

"Hm !" Hinata mengagguk dengan semangat. "Enak ya, bisa memasak."

Sakura tersenyum tipis menatap Hinata yang terlihat berbinar memakan _bento_ -nya. "Kalau kau mau, akan ku buatkan besok."

"Aku mau !"

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum seadanya melihat keantusiasan Hinata pada makanan buatannya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Pelajaran berlangsung begitu tenang. Kelas menjadi hening karena muridnya sibuk membaca buku yang ada di depan meja.

"Waktu tambahan sepuluh menit lagi."

Suara berat dari pria berambut putih di depan kelas pun menggema. "Kali ini jangan sampai ada yang nilainya dibawah 5."

Sakura menatap diam sederet kalimat yang ada di bukunya. Berulang kali ia membacanya dan menghafal tulisan itu di dalam otaknya.

Sakura benci jika ada kuis mendadak seperti ini. Ia bukan orang yang bisa menghafalkan kalimat panjang dengan mudah. Ia juga orang yang tidak terlalu pintar namun tidak bodoh.

Ia memang mudah menyerap materi tapi jika ia menjabarkan ulang itu sulit meski ia tahu jawabannya sekali pun.

 **Drrtt Drrtt**

Dua getaran pendek dari mejanya membuat Sakura merogoh kolong meja. Ia mencari benda kotak tipis yang ia taruh di kolong meja.

 **One Messenger Recieved**

 **Sasuke**

 **[Pulang sekolah kerumahku.]**

"Dasar Uchiha." guman Sakura kesal. Ia dengan kesal membalas pesan dari Sasuke. "Suka sekali memerintah orang."

"Haruno Sakura, tolong baca bukumu !"

Sakura tersentak kaget lalu melempar asal ponselnya ke dalam kolong mejanya. " _H-ha'i, Sensei_."

"Menyebalkan !" guman Sakura seraya kembali membaca bukunya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Keluarga Uchiha tidak sepenuhnya menyebalkan. Mereka keluarga yang baik untuk Sakura. Hanya saja ia tidak menyukai sifat Sasuke yang sudah dari kecil suka memerintah orang.

"Makan yang banyak, Sakura- _chan_." Mikoto dengan santai meletakan semangkuk nasi yang begitu banyak di hadapan Sakura. Ia juga menyiapakan lauk yang porsinya dua kali lipat dari yang lain.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak."

" _Okaa-san_ , kenapa porsiku hanya sedikit ?" protes Itachi menatap makan malamnya yang tidak biasa.

"Tidak hanya kau Itachi." Fugaku bersuara. Ia menatap makan malamnya dengan tatapan miris. "Porsi _Otou-san_ juga sedikit."

"Kalian biacara apa." Mikoto segera duduk di samping Sakura. "Kalian sudah terlalu sering makan, aku tidak mau anak gadisku ini kelaparan."

"Terima kasih, _Okaa-san_."

Karena semenjak kecil ia bermain di rumah Sasuke. Mikoto pun menganggapnya sebagai anak. Bahkan wanita itu berencana menikahkannya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa terlintas di pikiran Mikoto untuk menikahkannya dengan Sasuke ? Sakura bahkan tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

" _Okaa-san_ selalu tidak adil jika ada Sakura _-chan_." Itachi pun menggerutu. Wajahnya di tekuk menatap sebal ibunya.

Mereka pun makan dalam tenang. Sakura begitu menyukai masakan Mikoto. Wanita itu seolah memiliki tangan handal seorang chef.

" _Okaa-san_." panggil Sakura lirih.

"Iya, Sakura- _chan_. Kau mau tambah ?"

"Ah, tidak. Tolong ajari aku memasak."

Mikoto menatap bingung Sakura. "Eehh ? Bukannya Saku- _chan_ sudah pandai memasak ?"

"Ano, aku ingin masakanku seenak _Okaa-san_."

"Baiklah. Setelah ini ayo masak."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Ia sungguh lelah hari ini. Ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Memasak ala Mikoto benar-benar seperti seorang chef.

Sakura duduk di ranjang milik Sasuke. Ia dipaksa menginap disini dan seperti biasa pasti tidur di kamar orang yang begitu menyebalkan baginya.

Sakura memijat pundaknya yang terasa nyeri. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, pemuda itu belum pulang semenjak ia datang. Kemana pemuda itu pergi ?

Sakura menatap datar membayangkan apa yang di lakukan oleh Sasuke. Pasti pemuda itu sedang kencan dengan seorang wanita.

Dasar playboy.

Hanya karena wajahnya yang tampan ia dengan seenak jidatnya bergonta-ganti pasangan tanpa memikirkan perasaan mereka.

"Kau lelah."

Sakura tersentak merasakan nyaman di pundaknya. Sepasang tangan memijat pelan pundaknya yang nyeri.

Pijatan itu berjalan beberapa menit kedepan sampai tangan itu berhenti dan hanya memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

"Sasuke ?"

Tangan itu mulai melingkari lehernya. Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Sakura. " _Suki da yo_."

Sakura menyentuh tangan Sasuke yang melingkari lehernya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan tangan itu dan mendorong jauh pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau katakan ?"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengusap kepala bagian belakangnya pelan. "Tidak ada." pemuda itu segera bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura dalam keheningan.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Naruto !"

Terdengar teriakan kelas dari arah pintu. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu berlari ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah membereskan bukunya.

"Sakura- _chan_."

" _Ne, ne,_ ayo ke atap aku membawa bekal banyak." ujar Sakura dengan senyumnya yang khas.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. " _Ano_ , Sakura- _chan_. _Gomen ne,_ aku ada janji dengan Hinata."

Senyum di wajahnya pun seketika luntur terganti dengan tatapan sendu. "Ah, begitu." Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

 _"Gadis itu, setiap hari mengajak Uzumaki makan siang. Tapi selalu di tolak."_

 _"Itu sudah pasti, Uzumaki sudah punya Hinata."_

 _"Siapa namanya ?"_

 _"Haruno ?"_

 _"Ah ya !"_

 _"Jangan bilang Haruno menyukai Uzumaki !"_

Sakura mencengkram erat _bento_ yang ada di pelukannya. Suara bisikan yang terdengar jelas di telingannya membuat hatinya mendidih.

 _'Bukan itu...'_

Sakura semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada _bento_ miliknya. Hingga suara yang begitu ia kenal membuatnya mendongkak.

"Sakura- _san_."

Sakura tersentak kaget menatap Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depannya. "Hi-Hinata."

" _Yokatta_ , aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menatap Hinata dalam diam. Gadis itu tersenyum senang dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Mau makan siang bersama ?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menolak ajakan Hinata. "Ini." ia menyerahkan _bento_ yang ada di tangannya. "Untukmu."

Hinata berbinar menatap apa yang ada di tangan Sakura. " _Arigatou_ , Sakura- _san_." gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sakura hanya tersenyum menatap kepergian Hinata. Namun senyumnya luntur begitu melihat Naruto. Lagi-lagi perasaan tidak suka dan kesal datang menghampirinya.

"Kau menghalangi jalan."

Sakura menoleh cepat menatap seseorang yang ada di belakangnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura datar sebelum ia berlalu begitu saja dari sana.

 _'Ada apa ?'_

Sakura mengamati pergerakan Sasuke yang tampak tak biasa. Pemuda itu lebih pendiam hari ini dan juga terkesan menghindarinya.

Sakura menggeleng mengabaikan teman masa kecilnya yang terlihat aneh hari ini. Gadis itu segera pergi meninggalkan kelas itu.

Koridor tampak ramai dengan murid yang berlalu lalang. Sakura dapat mendengar jelas percakapan mereka yang tidak terlalu penting.

 _'Kau tahu, Uchiha menolak Shion tadi.'_

 _'Kau serius.'_

Sakura berhenti mendadak begitu mendengar nama yang begitu familiar di telingannya.

 _'Bahkan, Uchiha membuatnya menangis dengan kata-kata dinginnya.'_

 _'Benar-benar brengsek.'_

 _'Tapi kau tahu...'_

 _'Apa ?'_

 _'Sebrengsek apapun. Aku tetap mengagguminya.'_

 _'Jangan bilang seperti itu, bodoh !'_

Sakura kembali berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di ujung koridor. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke begitu populer. Bahkan sampai mendapatkan pernyataan cinta dari Shion yang notabenya kakak kelas cantik.

Selama ini yang Sakura ketahui hanyalah Sasuke yang berandalan suka memainkan semua hati wanita.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa ia harus memikirkan Sasuke ? Tidak ada gunannya memikirkan hal itu.

Sakura kembali melangkah menuju kelasnya. Ia mengabaikan pembicaraan murid perempuan yang membicarakan Sasuke.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Sakura mengetuk bolpoinnya pelan ke atas meja. Ia berulang kali melakukan gerakan tersebut. Gadis itu menompang dagunya menatap keluar jendela.

Semua penjelasan dari guru tidak bisa ia tangkap dengan baik hari ini. Entah kenapa ia terpikirkan oleh Sasuke.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Haruskah ia bertanya kepada pemuda itu ?

Sakura membuka halaman akhir buku tulisnya. Ia dengan asal menggoreskan tinta hitam itu ke atas kertas putih tersebut. Membuat garis abstrak yang rumit.

"Baiklah, untuk pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini."

Sakura menatap kepergian guru berambut hitam panjang yang sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Sakura dengan malas memasukan buku dan bolpoinnya ke dalam tas.

Ia segera keluar kelas. Ragu-ragu ia berjalan menuju kelas Sasuke. Di bukanya pintu kelas yang tertutup. Ia dapat melihat sosok pemuda Uchiha yang tengah menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

Tanpa suara Sakura mendekati Sasuke. Berdiri di sisi kanan pemuda itu. Ia merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke. "Kau tidak pulang ?"

Sasuke tersentak bangun membuat Sakura ikut menegakkan tubuhnya. Sakura menatap bingung Sasuke yang diam menatapnya. "Ada apa ?"

Sasuke berdiri menenteng asal tasnya. "Tidak ada." ia berjalan mendahului Sakura yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Koridor itu tampak sepi dan sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara tapak kaki mereka yang bersahut-sahutan.

Sakura diam memperhatikan Sasuke yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu benar-benar menghindarinya. Segera ia raih lengan pemuda itu. Aksinya membuat Sasuke menatapnya. "Kau marah padaku ?"

"Tidak."

Kedua alis Sakura bertautan menatap Sasuke yang enggan menatapnya. "Lalu kenapa kau menghindariku ?"

Sasuke melirik Sakura sebentar sebelum ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Sasuke !"

Keadaan mereka sunyi. Sakura memang tidak begitu peduli pada Sasuke tapi bukan berarti ia bisa tenang jika pemuda itu marah.

Bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah teman masa kecilnya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pemuda itu jika pemuda itu marah kepadanya.

"Kau..." Sakura merunduk menatap sepatunya. "Benar-benar marah pada-"

"Lupakan saja."

Sakura terdiam sepenuhnya. Sasuke kembali melangkah namun lima langkah kemudian pemuda itu kembali berhenti. "Kenapa ? Kau tidak mau pulang ?"

"Cepatlah."

Sakura mengukir senyum tipisnya lalu segera menyusul Sasuke. Menyamakan langkah kaki mereka. Keheningan mengisi langkah mereka berdua.

Sakura berulang kali melirik Sasuke yang menatap datar ke depan. Pemuda ini benar-benar mendiaminya.

Sasuke melirik Sakura. Tatapan mereka bertemu membuat Sasuke menghela nafas. "Berhentilah melirikku seperti itu, Sakura."

"Kau masih-"

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang untuk melupakannya."

"Tapi sikapmu seperti itu."

"Seperti kau tidak pernah tahu aku."

Sakura sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku memang tidak tahu dirimu." gerutu Sakura lalu mendahului langkah kaki Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam menatap Sakura yang mulai menuruni anak tangga. Namun setelah di ujung tangga yang lain gadis itu terdiam.

"Kau kenapa ?"

Sasuke menatap ke bawah. Ia menemukan Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto menghimpit Hinata di dinding. Wajah gadis itu merona merah.

Sakura merasakan sesak didadanya. Matanya mulai kabur dengan cairan bening. Sakura kehilangan nafasnya begitu melihat Naruto memajukan wajahnya.

 _'Kumohon... Jangan...'_

Sesuatu menghalangi pandangannya. Tubuhnya di putar paksa menghadap ke arah Sasuke. Dirinya tengah di peluk oleh pemuda itu.

"Jangan lihat."

Sakura mulai menangis di dada Sasuke. Tidak ada isakan, hanya lelehan air hangat yang membasahi wajahnya.

Sasuke menariknya bersembunyi dari kedua orang itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menatap Sakura yang tubuhnya bergetar. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura pelan.

"Tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Naruto !"

Sama halnya dengan hari-hari yang lalu. Dimana akan ada teriakan seorang gadis dari arah pintu pada jam makan siang.

Lalu tak lama kemudian akan ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu yang akan berlari ke arah pemuda berambut pirang dengan _bento_ di tangannya.

"Ayo keatap. Aku membawa banyak bekal."

Dan percakapan sama yang akan terus terulang. Naruto menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlaha. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.

"Baiklah."

Tapi kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Benar-benar situasi yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Eh ?" Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Naruto. Gadis itu tampak bingung beberapa saat sebelum ia mengukir senyum di bibirnya. "Benarkah ?"

Naruto mengangguk. Pemuda itu lalu berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau ke atap saja dulu, aku ada urusan." Naruto segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Baru tiga langkah ia berhenti dan menatap Sakura yang masih berdiri diam di samping bangkunya. "Ah ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan nanti."

Naruto kembali melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang menatap kepergiannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu ia pun segera pergi ke atap.

Tanpa Sakura sadari ada sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hembusan angin yang terasa hangat pun menerpa wajahnya begitu ia membuka pintu atap. Sakura berjalan kesisi tembok yang teduh, menghindari sengatan matahari yang panas.

Gadis itu merunduk menatap sendu sepatunya, entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran dua orang yang berbeda gender.

"Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mendongkak sepontan mendengar namanya di panggil. Kini di depannya ada pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri tegak dengan seorang gadis berambut biru gelap di sampingnya.

" _Ah,_ kau sudah sampai. Ayo makan."

" _Matte,_ Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura mengurungkan niatan membuka kotak _bento_ -nya. Ia menatap bingung Naruto. "Ada apa ?"

"Sebelumnya mungkin kau akan tersinggung dengan ucapanku."

Sakura menyengit menatap Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menangkap apa maksud dari pemuda ini. Kenapa pemuda ini bicara seperti itu ?

"Aku mohon padamu. Berhenti mendekatiku, aku ingin menjaga perasaan Hinata."

"Apa ?"

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam lalu menghembuskan secara perlahan. Ia menatap Sakura lebih mantab dari biasanya. "Sikapmu membuatku merasa bersalah terhadap Hinata. Aku tahu jika kau menyukaiku. Tapi aku menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tidak lebih."

 _'Bukan itu !'_

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Ia sudah muak untuk menyembunyikan perasaan konyol yang ada di hatinya.

Sakura merunduk menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari Naruto dan Hinata. Ia diam menatap sepatunya dengan tatapan kabur.

"Ku mohon, jangan dekati kami."

"Kau salah." gumannya pelan.

"Hah ?"

Sakura mendongkak memperlihatkan air mata yang sudah membasahi kedua pipinya. "Kau salah Naruto !"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." _bento_ di tangannya pun meluncur bebas dan mengotori lantai atap. "Aku bahkan mendekatimu bukan karena menyukaimu !"

Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Ia kembali merunduk. Nafasnya memberat. Sakura merasa panas di hatinya. "Yang aku sukai... Yang aku sukai itu-"

Tubuhnya di tarik paksa ke dalam pelukan seseorang. Sakura tahu siapa yang memeluknya kini. Ia dapat mengetahuinya dari aroma tubuh orang itu.

"Diamlah." Suara datar yang berisi perintah terdengar di telingannya.

"Teme ?"

Sakura menggeleng dua kali. Ia mencengkram erat seragam milik Sasuke. "Yang ku sukai itu... Hinata !"

Hembusan angin pun memainkan helaian rambut mereka. Keadaanpun menjadi sunyi seketika. Tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Baik Naruto ataupun Hinatapun tersentak kaget mendengar penuturan Sakura. Mereka masih mencoba mencerna ucapannya.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku menyukaimu dari dulu." Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia menatap Hinata dengan matanya yang memerah.

"Aku bertingkah seolah aku menyukai Naruto. Tapi jika kau tahu..." Sakura melirik pemuda berkulit Tan di depannya. "Naruto hanya menjadi alasan untuk bisa melihatmu."

"Tapi Sakura- _san_ , ini salah !"

"Aku tahu jika ini salah ! Tapi..." Sakura menyendu. "...apakah aku salah jika menyukai seseorang."

Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap Sakura tajam dengan perasaan marah yang mrmbuncah.

Naruto mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura lalu mengguncang tubuh Sakura dengan kasar. "Salah jika yang kau sukai adalah perempuan !"

"Ini tidak normal. Kau seharusnya sadar !"

Tangan Naruto di lepas paksa, bahkan pemuda itu terdorong tiga langkah ke belakang. Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Kau tidak berhak menghakiminya."

Naruto mematung menatap Sasuke yang berjalan pergi menjauhinya.

Sasuke menyeret Sakura pergi dari atap. Sakura di seret menuju ruang kosong yang ada di lantai empat.

"Sudah hentikan semua itu."

Air mata sudah menghilang sedari tadi. Namun tatapan mata sendu yang tampak kosong telihat jelas di mata Sasuke.

"Lupakan Hinata. Berhenti mencintainya."

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang menyentuh bahunya. "Tidak bisa, aku tidak bisa mela-"

"Aku bilang berhenti Haruno !"

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya tajam. Sasuke belum pernah menatap dirinya seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya.

"Tapi-"

Sasuke memeluknya erat. Menenggelamkan wajah tampannya pada bahu Sakura. "Berhenti menyukainya..." helaan nafas panjang terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. "...dan belajarlah mencintaiku."

Ada gejolak aneh yang bersarang di dada Sakura. Ia merasa geli mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Jika di situasi normal Sakura pasti akan tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sasuke. Tapi kini ia di posisi tidak bisa tertawa.

"Sasuke..." Suara Sakura terdengar lirih. "...kenapa ?"

Sasuke semakin erat memeluk Sakura. "Apa itu butuh penjelasan, Haruno ?"

Sakura diam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia diam memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi disini. "Tapi Sasuke-"

"Akan ku beritahu alasannya, setelah kau menyukaiku."

"Sasuke..." Sakura melepas paksa pelukan itu. Ia menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya. Ia mencoba mencari tahu apakah Sasuke berbohong atau tidak.

Ia tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan itu. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa mempercayai ucapan Sasuke. Sakura tahu seluk beluk Sasuke yang suka mempermainkan hati wanita.

"Kau bohong, itu tidak mungkin terjadi."

"Apa kau bodoh ?! Gunakan matamu untuk melihat."

Sakura terdiam dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. "aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Sasuke menyerah, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan membingungkan seperti ini.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke. Ia menggenggam erat tangan itu membuat si empunya menatapnya bingung. "Sakura ?"

"Maafkan aku." Sakura merunduk menatap ujung sepatu miliknya. "Aku tahu aku salah." Sakura mendongkak menatap Sasuke. "Tolong buat aku normal kembali."

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Senyum yang jarang Sakura tampilkan di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menggertakan giginya.

"Sial jangan tersenyum seperti itu." Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Kau membuatku mual."

Senyum Sakura pun terganti dengan bibirnya yang manyun. " _Mou_!" Sakura pun memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

 _Sakura..._

 _...Suki da yo !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[FLASHBACK]**

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung menendang batu kerikil yang ada di jalan dengan kesal. Bibirnya tak berhenti bergerak melontarkan umpatan kesal.

"Uchiha brengsek ! Berani sekali meninggalkanku di hari pertama sekolah."

Sakura pun menghentakan kakinya dengan kasar. Matanya menatap kesal kaleng kosong yang ada di sisi jalan. Dengan kesal ia tendang kaleng itu.

 **Klontang**

" _Ittai_ !"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara yang mengaduh kesakitan. Sekitar lima meter di depannya ada seorang gadis berambut biru tua sepunggung yang mengusap kepalanya.

Sakura pun sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya. Ia pasti terkena kaleng yang sengaja Sakura tendang.

Gadis musim semi itu segera menghampiri gadis itu. " _Daijobudesuka_?"

" _Iie_."

" _Gomen ne,_ aku yang menendang kaleng tersebut."

Gadis itu menatap Sakura lalu tersenyum manis. "Tidak apa-apa."

Sakura terdiam menatap wajah gadis di hadapannya. Perlahan kedua pipinya memerah. Ia merasa ada debaran tak wajar di hatinya.

Ada rasa sesak yang menyenangkan melihat wajah gadis di depannya. Bahkan jantungnya pun berdetak kencang.

 _Apa ini ?_

"Ah, sepertinya kita satu sekolah." gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata."

Sakura menatap tangan Hinata. Ragu-ragu ia membalas jabat tangan tersebut. "A-aku Haruno Sakura."

Hinata kembali tersenyum kali ini senyumnya lebih lebar dengan kedua matanya yang menyipit. " _Yoroshiku ne,_ Sakura- _san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End**

* * *

 **Aneh bin absurt**

 **Fic paling aneh yang author buat #plakkk #bhakksss. Padahal gak ada niatan di publish :v sekian terima kasih.**

 _ **Banana Byun**_


End file.
